


Azul

by Chunnies



Series: Retos Shinkivariables [7]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23550370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chunnies/pseuds/Chunnies
Summary: A veces asociamos colores a personas.
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Kim Jaejoong/Kim Junsu (JYJ)
Series: Retos Shinkivariables [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670668
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Azul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missginni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/gifts).



> Esto no es lo que tenía pensado, pero espero que te guste.

Yunho elige el azul, porque le recuerda a Jaejoong en la cama desperezándose como un gato, abrazándose a Junsu despertándole a besos tímidos y suaves. 

Es el azul de los distintos mares que han visitado, el que les renueva y da fuerzas, son las gotas de agua deslizándose por la espalda de Junsu, acariciando, sin querer irse, y las comprende tanto…las envidia porque ellas tienen excusa para vivir en su piel, para convertirse en parte de él. 

Azul es el color del cielo cuando ruedan en exteriores, a pleno sol, sin olvidar el guión pero improvisando, dejándose llevar. Es la risa de Jaejoong detrás de las gafas de sol, con el mar de fondo olvidándose de las cámaras y peleando con Junsu esperando a que intervenga. 

Y Yunho lo hace, a su pesar, porque estaría horas viéndoles interactuar, admirado de la conexión que tienen y riendo para sus adentros cuando las fans aseguran que no se llevan bien. Deberían verlos cuando hacen el amor, cuando puede abrazarles y sentir que ha llegado a casa. 

A veces es azul oscuro, cuando la noche se mezcla con el día y descansar es un lujo que no se pueden permitir. Otras es azul turquesa, es el color que define y rompe cualquier miedo, el del aura de Junsu cuando baila, cuando se deja llevar y la música le libera. Ese azul es brillante, como la sonrisa de Jaejoong al mirarle todas las mañanas y regalarle las ganas que no tiene y aparecen como por ensalmo.

Junsu pinta de azul los días grises, decora la habitación vacía con sillones cómodos y tanta luz que casi ciega, le obliga a salir de su rincón oscuro. 

Azul es la camisa de Jaejoong cuando salen de incógnito por la noche, escondiéndose de las seguidoras, intentando por un momento ser dos personas sin fama tomando un café, hablando de tonterías sin importancia, preocupados por escoger el restaurante para ir a cenar. 

Por eso elige el azul, mientras mira a Junsu y Jaejoong que le sonríen cómplices, porque saben el porque de ese color. Y aplauden su decisión prometiendo nuevos tonos de azul en cuanto terminen de grabar el programa.

Y cada gama de azul les dará un nuevo recuerdo para la siguiente ocasión, aunque Yunho no necesita mucho para que de tener que escoger independientemente del color, él sabe perfectamente con que quedarse.


End file.
